The present invention relates to the field of brackets for mounting of outlet boxes, and more specifically to brackets for mounting outlet boxes to vertical studs, to a floor, or to ceiling and floor joists, which brackets permit the attachment and detachment of a drywall ring without causing the outlet box to become detached from the bracket.
In the construction industry, particularly in commercial construction, improvements which increase worker productivity, decrease the time to complete a project, and improve job quality are highly desirable. Presently, contractors and builders endeavor to reduce labor costs by simplifying on-site assembly and wiring as much as possible. Particularly in commercial construction, where union labor is expensive and there are tight deadlines, the use of pre-wired electrical outlet boxes and subsystems are growing in popularity. In electrical contracting, the trend has been to use brackets which mount to studs, to the floor (or a track on a floor) and to ceilings, which brackets will support outlet boxes (e.g. for mounting of electrical utilities, speakers, telephone, computer cabling, television, etc.) mounted to a back thereof. These brackets provide extra flexibility in positioning outlet boxes, and function particularly well in jobs where pre-wired electrical outlet boxes are used. After the outlet box is fixed to a bracket, a drywall or plaster ring (hereinafter the term “drywall ring” will be used) is attached to the front of the bracket, which drywall ring can be selected based on the thickness of the wall covering, the layout of plugs and outlets, and other job requirements.
It is desirable to provide a reduced number of styles of brackets which can accommodate a larger number of di&rent standard outlet boxes without having to remove and reinstall the screws on the outlet box. It is also desirable to reduce the number of screws required to attach an outlet box to a bracket. It is further desirable to provide a bracket design which permits a drywall ring to be attached and detached from the bracket without causing the outlet box to become disconnected from the bracket.